


Kiss, Kiss, Fall In Love (FOREVER)

by fanficfriends



Series: Happy Birthday [12]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't Like Don't Read, Lemon, Love at First Sight, M/M, Ouran High School Host Club Shenanigans, POV Jensen Ackles, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Yandere, Yandere Jensen Ackles, Yaoi, i love my hoy yaoi boyfriends, shout out to you sisters!, this is for all my fujoshi's out there!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends
Summary: When Jensen wanders into Music Room 3, he doesn’t expect to meet his soulmate. And he never expected it to go this far.
Relationships: Suoh Tamaki/Jensen Ackles
Series: Happy Birthday [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066082
Kudos: 2





	Kiss, Kiss, Fall In Love (FOREVER)

Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love (FOREVER) 

(jensen POV) 

Top floor of south campus, end room in the north corridor in the third music room. When I— Jensen Ackles, a first year at Ouran Academy, chestnut hair, square face, peridot eyes— opened the door, there was the Ouran High School Host Club. I had no idea what I was getting into, but later, I know it’s the best thing that could have ever happened to me. 

“Welcome,” a blonde boy says. He’s like a prince, with bright, violet eyes, tall and lanky, opening his hand to mine. “To the Host Club!” 

I stare at him and my cheeks are heating up. I can only hope that I’m not blushing too red. He’s so beautiful. “The Host Club?” 

“The Host Club!” the boy says repeats, still grinning. “Where rich boys with too much time entertain other rich boys with too much time!” 

I keep staring at him— a Host Club???? It’s a club, but there’s only one person in the room… “Where’s the rest of the club?” 

The boy smiles, and I blush again. I can’t figure out what this feeling is, twisting in my heart. It’s just a pretty boy. “They’re occupied with other people right now. Kyoya is with Jared Padalecki, Haruhi is with Steven Moffat… you get the idea. It’s just me right now!” 

“Right,” I say. “I’m going to go now. This isn’t my type of place.” 

The boy pouts, and all of his previous cheer disappears. He looks like a sad puppy. “Please… stay…” 

I’m about to turn around, but something in his voice stops me— there’s something alluring about it. Something that makes me want to be with him. Is this love or hate, we’ll see— but he’s making me crazy. 

“Who  _ are  _ you?” 

“You mean you don’t know?” the boy asks. He straightens up, reaching for my hand. I let him take hold of me, draw me closer. My hand feels so small in his. He reaches up to caress my cheek. “My name is Tamaki Suoh. I’m the King around here.” 

“The King?” I ask weakly. I can barely look him in the eyes, my cheeks are as hot as flaming hot cheetos, and I turn away, lips trembling. 

I can feel his breath on my cheek when he exhales. “Of course.” 

I can only nod, and he steps back. He bows to me, his blonde hair rumpled just enough to make it look like he didn’t try, but that it looks good anyways. On anyone else, it might have been pretentious, but on him… 

“Ah,” Tamaki says. He grins, all his teeth showing. I whimper. “So this place might not be your type, but I am, aren’t I?” 

“No.” I try to say it confidently, but it comes out as a meek whisper. Tamaki’s voice, that deep kindness dripping from his words, it does something to my heart that I don’t know what to do with. “I’m not…” 

“What?” Tamaki asks. “Into me? I can tell you are, Jensen.” 

I wilt under his gaze— the way he says my name is something out of a dream. I can feel some kind of connection to him that I’ve never felt with anyone before. I look into his eyes, and the violet orbs stare back at me, looking into my soul— 

Ah. 

Then it clicks. He must be… 

“Soulmate,” I whisper under my breath. 

Maybe he’s my love. 

Tamaki frowns. “What did you say?” 

“Nothing,” I squeak out. 

He can’t be my soulmate. Not this boy. He’s part of a host club, he must make everyone feel this way. But I feel so special when he looks at me. I  _ must  _ be special. 

Tamaki gasps. “Jensen, do you think we’re soulmates?” 

This, I think, must be what love at first sight is. 

I lick my lips. “Yes.” 

“Let me see your mark,” Tamaki says, voice suddenly shaky. The Host Club King— shaken. I did that to him. That confident, seductive exterior is fading away. I’m seeing the real him. I’m the only one to see this. I’m  _ special.  _

I roll up my sleeve. On my wrist is a black mark— a star inside of a circle, flames coming out from around the circle. 

(A/N: here is a picture, just in case you didn’t get it) 

Tamaki gasps. He takes my hand, running his fingers over my mark, and I shiver. His touch feels so good; light and feathery and gentle. Then he drops my hand, and pulls up his own sleeve. There, on his left wrist, staining the pure white skin, is the same mark. 

“It’s the same,” Tamaki says, his voice soft. He looks up from our wrists and at me. His gaze is harrowing. My knees tremble. “Jensen.” 

“Yes?” I ask. I am weak under the gaze of those violet eyeballs. 

“I think we’re soulmates,” Tamaki says. 

“Yes,” I tell him. “I think so.” 

“What do we do now?” 

Tamaki stares at me. He stares for a long time. Minutes pass. I wither under his gaze. He’s so beautiful it hurts. I’m in love, in a crazy kind of love at first sight. This is what soulmates are. I want to be with him— forever. I don't think I can stand to ever let him leave my sight, not now that I know we’re soulmates and that we’re holding hands. 

Then Tamaki swallows. My eyes follow the bob of his throat. “I can’t quit the Host Club, Jensen. I know we’re soulmates, but… the club comes first.” 

I stare at him in shock. I don’t— what? I don’t understand. How can he say that? We’re soulmates! 

Tamaki takes a deep breath, then holds his head up high, chin pointing towards the ceiling. He drops my hand. “I’m sorry, Jensen-kun.” 

“Senpai…” 

Tamaki crosses his arms. “I have to see my other customers. Misha Collins is here now.” 

I turn away from my soulmate to look at the door, where a handsome boy has just stepped through. I recognize him as another first year, but in Class 1A. I’m only in Class 1B. He has more money, higher pedigree— that is to say, he’s better matched with Tamaki. 

But— but— Tamaki is my soulmate. I look at him, but Tamaki is already striding off. I watch him reach Misha Collins and kiss his hand. His hair falls in his face as he leans over, and I long to brush it out of his eyes. But Misha Collins gets to do it instead. 

I can feel the jealousy taking over me. The green eyed monster. It floods through my in a river. I don’t know how to handle it without exploding. All I can do is watch. But I’m going crazy, I can feel it. Tamaki is  _ mine.  _ The marks on our wrist prove it. I  _ love  _ him. And he  _ has  _ to love me. 

— TWO DAYS LATER — 

The family business is a secret. But it gets me access to weapons. I can get revenge on everyone Tamaki has touched who isn’t me. It’s out of love, it’s all for love. This is what’s best for both of us. 

I’ve gone to the Host Club every day since we met, and I request him every time. There’s something special in his eyes when he looks at me that isn’t there when he looks at everyone else. I’m special. I know it. 

I bring my baseball bat to the club. Tamaki is talking to Misha Collins again. When Tamaki switches customers, I follow Misha outside of the club room. 

“Tamaki is mine,” I growl. My voice is deep and raspy. 

Misha Collins stares at me. “You don’t own him.” 

“I LOVE HIM!” I scream. 

And that’s the end of Misha Collins. My baseball bat is sticky with blood. But now Tamaki is free, free to be only with me. We’re soulmates, and I’d do anything for him. I’ll do anything to have him. And we’ll always fall again— kiss, kiss, Tamaki, fall in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> OWO HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED MY FIC I HOPE U LIKED THE YANDERE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING IT SO IM A LITTLE NERVEOUS BUT TELL ME HOW I DID! I'D LOVE TO HEAR ALSO TELL ME WHAT YOUR FAVORITE YAOI ANIME BOYS ARE SO MAYBE I CAN WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER XDDD
> 
> LOVE ALL MY FANS! PLS SUBSCRIBE FOR MORE!!


End file.
